Spencer & the Crystal Gems (and Steven!)
by writergirl142
Summary: Spencer Daniels is a girl who was abused by her father when her mother disappeared. When she discovers she's half Gem, she leaves the abuse behind in favor of finding a new home. And Steven and the Crystal Gems are more than willing to help her. Almost a year later, Spencer meets Onyx, the newest addition to the family, a Gem who never understood she was one. Can Spencer help her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story me and a friend started. We wanted to create our own characters. Read and Enjoy!**

Prologue

8 years ago...

"You little brat! If it wasn't for you, Jade would still be here!" The fist came down, connecting with my face and sending me sprawling to the floor.

"I'm sorry, daddy." I sobbed as tears spilled down my cheeks. "I know it was my fault!"

My name is Spencer Daniels. I have short dark brown hair and my right eye is dark brown as well. My left eye was different. It was this green thing that I honestly didn't know what it was. I'm not like other kids my age. For one thing, my mother disappeared when I was an infant and ever since then, my dad had abused me and neglected me. It wasn't so bad until he started drinking. There seemed no end and my 4 year old body was reaching its limit. All the abuse and neglect was taking its toll and my body was smaller then normal, even for a 4 year old.

Daddy took off his belt and started hitting me with it, all the rage he felt coming out in the hits. I bit my tongue, keeping myself from screaming. I had learned a long time ago that screaming only made things worse. He used to apologize for hurting me, tell me he loved me, but then he'd turn right back around and start it again. But I didnt know what to do. What do you say to your father, the man who is supposed to love you?

When I was 8, he took the abuse a step further, burning me on the right side of my stomach with a brander he had taken from a barn who knows when. It ended up scarring, a now constant reminder of the man my father had become.

I endured 7 more years of this until I was 11, when I finally figured out that nothing I could do would help him. Then one day, at the library, i came across a blog called "Keep Beach City Weird" and I saw articles about these people called the Crystal Gems. I realized that the thing that took the place of my left eye was a gem, though what kind of gem I still didnt know. So I put in an anoynomous tip about my dad, packed my few belongings and left.

Everythinng after that is a blur and the next thing I remember, I was waking up on the beach outside this temple looking thing. That group of ladies, plus a boy, saw me and took me in. That's when I learned who my mother was. She was a gem named Jade Nephrite. Turned out, she hadn't disappeared when I was an infant. Giving birth to me, meant giving up her physical form forever. My dad had just never understood that.

I never summoned my weapon until I went into a battle with the Gems. In a last ditch effort to take the creature down and protect the people of the Beach City, I finally summoned it: my mother's cross bow. I fired a green energy arrow, instantly poofing the creature.

"Whoa." Was all I could say.

 **How was this? I'd love to know. Just, no flames please.**

 **If you wanna check out my friend's side of the story, she's been putting it on wattpad. It's titled** ** _Onyx and the Crystal Gems (and Steven!)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! YAY! Here, Spencer meets Onyx for the first time. Read and enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Onyx

"Spencer, I need you to get something for me." Garnet said one morning. I looked up at her from the sketch i was working on.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Remember Onyx? We told you about her but you haven't met her yet." I nodded.

"Yeah I remember. What about her?"

"There's something I need you to get." Garnet continued. "A lighter that belonged to Onyx's adoptive family before they died. Their house is gone now, but the lighter may be in the rubble somewhere."

"Sure." I said, standing and grabbing my satchel. "How am I gonna get there?"

"The warp pad should get you somewhere close." Garnet replied.

I smiled, nodding and running onto the warp pad. It activated and I was off. When the light cleared, I was in an open space and about 10 feet in front of me there was a bunch of rubble that seemed to be what remained of a house.

As I walked forward, I stumbled on some of the rubble, falling to the ground in a pile of smokey dirt. I stood up and brushed myself off as best as I could. Looking down at myself, I saw that my tshirt, shorts and boots were covered in dirt. "Great." I muttered. "Pearl is gonna flip out."

I began walking again, this time watching my step. That lighter had to be here somewhere. Once I got to the rubble, I began sifting through it. "Come on." I muttered. Finally after what seemed like forever, my hand hit something that didn't feel like the rubble. Immediately my hand clasped it and I lifted it. The object was a silver lighter with an engraving on it. "Zeath." I read. Shrugging, I put the lighter in my satchel and stood. Looking at my clothes again, I saw I was even dirtier than I already had been.

Sighing, I made my way back to the warp pad, stepping on it and letting the tranporting light surround me. When it cleared, I was back in the house. I saw the Gems, Steven and another girl who I guessed was Onyx. I didn't see her Gem, but I knew she had one. It was probably somewhere I couldn't see.

"Spencer!" The Gems shouted.

"Yo." I said casually, throwing up a peace sign and stepping off the pad. Steven smiled and ran up to me, throwing his arms around me and hugging me as tightly as he could. Steven was older than me, but he was slightly shorter than I was, which made getting a hug from him much like getting a hug from a little kid. Garnet stepped forward.

"Did you get what I asked for?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yup. Got it right here." Reaching into my satchel, I pulled out the lighter and tossed it to Onyx. "For you.

She stared at it and I saw a look of recognition come over her face. She looked back up at me and I smiled, tossing my head lightly, causing my bangs, which I kept long over my left eye (my gem eye), to move away for a moment. Her eyes widened which let me know she had seen my gem.

"H-how-"

"Thought you could use something to help with the move and all." I replied walking to the middle of the room and taking my satchel off, sitting it on the table.

"It's good to have you back, Spence." Amethyst said. "It's been boring with all these lame-os. No offence, Onyx."

Pearl gasped. "Spencer Jade Daniels, your clothes are covered in dirt! Why don't you go get changed. We're about to make some dinner."

"Sounds great. Thanks, Pearl" I replied. "I think I'll go take a nice hot bath." I patted Steven's head, smirking, as I walked to the bathroom.

As I passed Onyx, I heard her start to speak. "Um... Thank you." She choked out. I looked over my shoulder, gave her a slight smile and continued to the bathroom. I started the water and let it fill the tub. Sitting down on the closed toilet, I started thinking. Onyx was unlike any Gem I had ever met. From what Garnet and the others had told me, she thought she was a human with weird features who was mocked for who she was. She had no home or family that she knew about and was raised by a nice elderly couple until they mysteriously died.

I smiled slightly. I couldn't wait to get to know Onyx. Who knew. Maybe we'd become close friends.

 **And here's the next chapter! Don't worry there will be a little more interaction between Spencer and Steven in future chapters.**

 **Read and Review please! And again, check out _Onyx and the Crystal Gems (and Steven!)_. It's amazing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First up, I just want to say thank you so much for the reviews! It really means a lot that you guys are liking this story and I'll keep doing whatever I can to make this story great!**

 **Okay so here, we start to learn a little bit more about Spencer and Onyx.**

Chapter 2: Weaving a Tale Part 1

A couple of days later, me and Onyx hadn't interacted that much. I didn't understand why, but Onyx seemed to be intimidated by me. I really didn't get that. Compared to me, Onyx was much stronger. She was a full bodied Gem and I was only half Gem, half human.

From what the other Gems had told me, Onyx hadn't yet figured out how to summon her weapon. Just another thing I didn't understand. Even Steven and I had figured ours out. His shield and my crossbow. I began thinking that maybe there was some way I could help her. The tail on her butt was definately a sign that her gem was doing something, though why a tail I couldn't figure out.

That morning, the Gems had business to get to. Steven was always first to volunteer to go, but today, I didn't feel like going. "Will you be alright watching the house while we're gone, Onyx?" Pearl asked. I looked over at Onyx and saw that she had a look on her face that I saw as worry. She must've thought that the Gems didn't trust her.

"I'll be fine." she said, smiling, though it seemed forced to me.

"Spence, are you coming?" Amethyst asked, crossing her arms.

I put up a hand. "I think I'll pass."

I grabbed my sketch book and a pencil and walked outside. After a couple of hours, I heard someone behind me.

Keeping my eyes on my picture, I called out, "You may as well come out. You don't have to keep staring at me."

Onyx came out, her hands behind her back, her eyes on her shoes. Her tail swished behind her. "S-sorry... I didn't mean to stare."

I smirked, sighing. "For someone who doesn't mean to, you sure do it a lot." The wind blew my bangs out of my eye, revealing my gem, before my bangs fell back into place. Honestly, I didn't blame her for staring at me. I was probably strange looking, what with one of my eyes being a gem and only being able to see out of one eye. I was essentially a cyclops.

Looking back at her, I saw she was still silent and I sighed again, standing and walking over to her. "Look, I didn't mean to come off strong. Here, let's... just start over. I'm Spencer." I extended my hand to her, smiling. She was a little taller than me, now that I was standing at the same level as her. Her light blue skin was bright in the sunlight and the wind tossed her short dark blue hair.

She smiled back, her light purple eyes twinkling. "I'm Onyx." We sat down, this time, Onyx sitting next to me. She looked at the sketch book as I placed it back in my lap. For several minutes, the sound of my pencil scratching on the paper was all we heard.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. "So... um... how much do you know about me?" she asked, breaking the silence.

I decided not to tell her that the Gems had told me almost everything they could about her. I figured that would make her even more uncomfortable around me than she obviously already was. "Not much." I answered. "Garnet had just asked me to bring that lighter before I came back from a mission. Said it was important. I didn't see anyone else in the room who would have need of a lighter so I figured it was for you."

"Oh." was all she said.

"If you want to ask something, ask." I said bluntly, still not looking up from my drawing. I could tell she was dying to ask me something.

She coughed awkwardly. "How'd you get involved with the Crystal Gems? Why do you perform the actions of humans like eating and sleeping? Is it just for the heck of it like Amethyst?" The words just flew out of her mouth at lightning speed.

I laughed. "Slow down. One at a time!"

She blushed dark blue and looked at her feet. "Sorry..."

"I'll just start with the last one." I started. "I eat and sleep like humans because I'm half human myself. I'm also part Gem."

"How'd you get involved with the Crystal Gems?" she asked.

I chuckled, wagging a finger at her. "Hang on. Talking is a two way street. You asked me a question, now I get to ask you one."

She blinked, like she was surprised I said that. "Okay... What do you want to know?"

"Where's your gem? You've seen mine plain as day, so I get to see yours."

"S-sure." She moved closer, turned around and ran her hand down her backside until it made contact with the gem. My eyes stayed on her and I lifted my hand to touch it. It was purple and seemed to be in two separate pieces on her lower back. Her purple tail stuck out from between the pieces. It frizzed when I ran my hand along the gem.

"That's strange. Your gem doesn't really look like a gem, more like wing shards." I said.

She turned back around. "Yeah... I didn't know what it was for a while, but after brushing my hands over them, I had a feeling it was some type of gem. I didn't understand it though."

"Yeah, I could understand that. Guess you can't control your shapeshifting since you have a tail."

She nodded. "So... my other question... How did you get involved with the Gems?" She probed.

I gave a soft smile and rubbed the back of my head. There it was. A subject I had avoided talking about for quite some time now. I wasn't sure I'd be able to tell her what I had been through as a child. "Well... I don't really like to talk about it."

"Y-you don't have to." Onyx said quickly.

"No." I decided, looking up at her with determination. "It's in the past, and I'm in the present. I'll tell you. I need to tell you."

 **Read and Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here, Spencer tells Onyx about her past.**

 **Read and Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Weaving a Tale Part 2

She leaned in closer. I took a deep breath and began speaking. "My dad didn't take my mom leaving too well. He didn't understand how she could leave us. He didn't understand it at all really. Since I'm part human, I could still grow up normally at least for a while." I looked up at Onyx, waiting for a response, but when she said nothing, I continued.

"I was 3 when my dad hit me for the first time. He blamed me for her leaving, telling me that if it wasn't for me, she would still be here. At first, he would apologize for it and tell me he loved me, giving me hugs and telling me he wouldn't do it again. But soon, it seemed like anything I did set him off. I could backtalk, or even simply say something and I would get hit. Everyday it happened. He would repeat the same process, hit, apologize and say it would never happen again. But once he started drinking, he stopped that routine and just continued hitting me."

My voice choked as tears sprang to my eyes. I couldn't help it. My dad may have been horrible, but I still loved him and there was a part of me that believed he still loved me. I put a hand over my mouth, stifling a sob, before I finally continued.

"I remember him always screaming. Things like 'How could you leave? I loved you and you just broke my heart!' I could tell. He saw my mom when he looked at me. I tried to avoid him so he wouldn't be tortured, but sometimes, he came looking for me. I'd rush to my room after school and try to eat quickly before he got home or reached the table. He'd stay out for long periods of time, but when he wasn't working, he'd sit on the couch and do nothing but drink or hit me if I came anywhere near him. Sometimes, he'd throw the empty bottles at me."

"He seemed to stop caring about living. Everything just kept getting worse and worse. When I was 8, he went further, burning me on the right side of my stomach with a brander he got from a barn somewhere who knows when." I lifted my shirt to show her the burn on my stomach and I saw her eyes widen with shock and then they narrowed with anger. "Finally, when I was 11, I decided I'd had enough. I had come across a website called 'Keep Beach City Weird' where I saw pictures and artictles about the Crystal Gems. I realized that the thing that replaced my left eye was a gem though what kind of gem I still didn't know. I put in an anoynomous tip about my dad, packed what few belongings I had and ran away."

"I don't remember much of what happened after that, but what I next remember is waking up on the beach and the Gems had discovered me. They took me in and taught me about who I was. Turned out, my mom disappearing was part of what had to be done to bring me into the world. My dad just never understood that."

"That's incredible." Onyx said. I looked at her. "You could have used your powers to do whatever you wanted to get revenge, but you chose not to."

I shrugged and leaned back. "Even though it's been a long time that I've been with them, I tend to exclude myself. It's not that I don't care, it's just..."

"A defense mechanism." I looked up in surprise. "I get it... On some level... I get it." She began telling me about how she lost her family and was bullied. I already knew all of this, but I let her tell me.

"So I guess we do have a lot in common." I said softly.

"I guess so." she agreed.

We looked at the sunset and I looked at Onyx. There was something about her that I wasn't sure I understood.

She looked at me. "What?" she asked.

I looked away back at the sunset. "Nothing."

 **Read and Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so here's another chapter!**

 **Read and Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Overcoming Obstacles

Over the next couple of days after telling Onyx my story, I avoided Onyx. Don't ask me why. I guess I was scared of what she would think of the kid I was, heck who I still was.

One morning, I put on a swimsuit and shorts and went out to the beach, not so much to swim as it was to think about what I was going to do now. I sat on the beach, letting the sea water lap at my feet.

"Spencer!" I turned my head and saw Steven running towards me. The older boy sprawled out on the sand next to me.

"Hey, Steven." I said, smiling slightly.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" He asked. "I thought you and Onyx were getting to be really good friends."

"We are." I replied. "I just, uh..."

Steven grinned softly. "You told her about what your dad did to you and now you're worried about what Onyx thinks of you?" I nodded. "You shouldn't be. Onyx wouldn't think any differently about you." Steven got up and walked away.

I thought about what he said, and while I believed him, I just didn't know what to think. I stood up and ran to the water, thinking maybe I'd be able to think more clearly after cooling off in the water.

After a couple of hours, I climbed out and walked back to the house, walking in the house forgetting I was still soaking wet.

"Spencer!" I jumped and spun around to see Pearl looking at the water mess on the floor. "What were you doing?"

"Swimming." I said.

"Well, you should have dried off better. You're getting water everywhere." Pearl said, crossing her arms.

"Sorry. I was lost in thought." I mumbled. Pearl sighed.

"It's alright. Just go get cleaned up and come clean this mess." she said. I nodded and several minutes later I was changed and quickly cleaned the mess.

"Hey, Pearl?" I started.

"Yes, Spencer?" she replied.

"Can you set up a training session for me?"

Pearl looked surprised. "Really? You haven't asked for a session in a long time."

I shrugged. "I need to practice."

"This doesn't have to do with you avoiding Onyx, does it?"

"No. I just need practice."

Pearl sighed. "Okay. I'll get it set up for you."

"Thanks." Pearl disappeared on the warp pad.

"Spencer?" I jumped and turned. Onyx was standing behind me, her tail swishing nervously behind her. She also had a pair of rabbit ears sticking out of the top of her head. "Um, hey. Is there a way I could join you? I mean, I'm more of a visual learner so maybe I could pick up a thing or two..." The ears folded back and she rubbed her arm nervously.

I gulped. "I don't know, Onyx..." I stammered, rubbing the back of my head and looking away.

"Oh... That's fine. No biggie." I could tell she was upset at my reply, though she was obviously trying to hide it.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it as a blunt no... Sure, you can watch me."

Pearl came back and announced that the session was ready. Onyx and I stepped onto the warp pad and the light enveloped us. When it went away, we were in the beautiful training area that Pearl often used.

Onyx's rabbit ears vanished, though her tail remained. "This is where Pearl trains Connie in sword fighting. Depending on what Pearl puts in, the other Gems can have specialized training areas." I explained as I stepped off the pad. I turned to look at Onyx. "Just... sit on the bleachers and please, don't distract me."

She nodded and sat on the first row. I walked to the center of the arena. Brushing my bangs aside, my gem glowed bright green and I reached up with my hands, pulling out my weapon. It was folded as it came out, but once it was out completely, it unfolded into it's full form, a jade green crossbow with different colored gem designs. Holding the hilt, which resembled the handle of a gun, I lifted it up and pulled back the string, where it latched onto the end of the bow. Lime green energy arrows appeared as I pulled the trigger, letting the arrow fly.

Holograms formed and rushed me. I repeatedly fired arrows at each hologram, which vanished as the arrows hit them. I aimed the bow up, and fired, releasing a barrage of arrows which rained down on the holograms. I looked over at Onyx and saw her looking at me in awe. I blushed slightly.

When I was done, Onyx and I warped back to the Temple. "That was incredible, Spencer!" she exclaimed.

My blush returned. "No, no it wasn't."

"But it was!" she repeated. "How'd you learn how to do that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. First time I ever summoned my weapon, I just pulled back the straing, and discovered energy arrows formed automatically for an endless supply of ammo. I just practiced and practiced and got as good as I could get."

"That's amazing!" she exclaimed. "I still haven't managed to summon my weapon yet."

"Don't worry. You'll get it." I said, smiling.

"Thanks, Spence." Onyx said. **  
**

 **Read and Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so here, I introduce a new villain to the story cause what's a story without a villain?**

 **Read and Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Kyanite

Onyx disappeared for a long time one day. I don't know where she ended up, but when she came back, she seemed to be more confident in everything that was going on.

A day later, I watched as Onyx followed Garnet outside. From what I understood, Onyx had asked Garnet to train her so that she could finally figure out how to summon her weapon. I went to the window and watched as the two spared on the beach. I jumped when I heard a door open. Turning I saw Pearl and Amethyst walking over to me,

"Hey, Spence. So, how did your training go?" Amethyst asked.

I nodded. "The energy arrows are getting stronger and I think my accuracy is improving."

Pearl grinned. "That's good. You're really improving, Spencer." I shrugged. "And you helped Onyx as well."

"I did?"

"Yes. If she hadn't have watched how hard you were working, she wouldn't have gotten the confidence she needed to start pushing herself harder."

I shrugged again. "That wasn't what I intended."

"Whatevs. That's what happened though." Amethyst stated.

I grinned slightly and opened my mouth to speak, but the door slamming open stopped me. I looked towards the door and saw Garnet and Onyx rush in, Onyx carrying something in her arms.

"Is that who I think it is?" Pearl asked. Steven ran out.

"Lapis!"

Onyx carefully laid Lapis out on the couch. Lapis's expression was a mix of pain and fatigue. Her body seemed to be covered in scratches.

"What's Lapis doing here?" Pearl asked no one in particular.

"Lapis? Lapis, please wake up." Steven begged, clasping Lapis's blue hand in his own.

"Garnet what do we do?" Amethyst asked.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked. Everything went in slow motion. Everyone was panicking and talking at the same time.

"Everybody calm down!" Garnet's voice noomed, causinng everyone to be quiet. "We don't know what's going on, but if Lapis is here and hurt the way she is, then that means we're in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Me and Onyx said in unison. We would've looked at each other in surprise if the moment hadn't been so serious."

"Lapis was keeping an enemy underwater as a way to protect us. She used her water ability to keep the enemy, Kyanite, chained up. Now that Lapis is here, that only means one thing." Garnet explained.

Pearl clasped her hands to her mouth as if she could hold back a whimper, but failed. Amethyst clutched her head in frustration. Steven looked at Lapis in concern. Me and Onyx shared looks before looking at Garnet, who had started pacing.

I started shaking, gritting my teeth. "This is all my fault." I felt Onyx look at me. I sghed, still shaking. "Kyanite attacked before. Apparently she had some kind of problem with my mom and she tried to take me out. The Gems helped before Kyanite could do me in. Lapis took it upon herself to keep Kyanite prisoner. This is all my fault." I ran outside, noticing that Onyx was following me.

"Spencer wait!" she shouted. I stood by the waves a moment before taking off my boots and socks. I felt Onyx's hand on my shoulder. "What do you plan on doing?"

I jerked away from her hand and glared at her. "I have to find Kyanite before she comes after the Gems. It's me she wants. I'm not going to let her destroy my home!"

"Spencer, I understand you want to take care of this yourself, but you don't have to do it alone. At least let me help you." She held out her hand.

I looked at her hand, then up at her. I grumbled and reluctantly shook her hand. "Fine."

"You!" A familiar voice yelled behind us, a voice that sent chills up and down my spine. "You two!"

We spun around to face what I recognized as Kyanite. Her greyish-blue long hair was soaking wet and clung to her body. Her dark blue skin, darker blue than Lapis, and her armor clung to her, like it had the last time I had seen her. Her dark purple eyes stared at us with rage dancing. She panted hard and summoned her weapon, a large battle axe and came running towards us. "You two are as bad as Rose Quartz!" she bellowed and took a slice at us. But we had just barely met her! How could we be as bad as Steven's mother?

I grunted as Onyx pushed me aside and I looked up to see her shield herself just in time. Kyanite growled and attacked Onyx several more times, managing to scratch her several times in a row. I summoned my crossbow and shot several energy arrows at Kyanite, catching her attention as I had intended. Kyanite spun around and ran right for me. I saw Onyx on the ground, hissing from her scratches.

As we fought, I had to use every ounce of fighting I knew just to block her attacks. Suddenly, her axe swung around and knocked my crossbow from my hands. As I stumbled back, I felt her grab hold of my head, lifting me off the ground. I kicked and punched as hard as I could, trying to get the meaty hand to release me.

"Let her go!" I heard Onyx yell, before darkness took me. When I came to again, I saw Onyx and Kyanite battling it out, Onyx using these purple bands with blades coming out the sides. Suddenly, the weapon disappeared and I gasped as Onyx now dodged the attacks, defenseless. Kyanite grabbed Onyx by both her neck and her tail.

"I should've just shattered you when I had the chance. Well, I'm not making that mistake again." i could see Kyanite's fingers tightening around Onyx's throat.

I summoned my crossbow again and rolled over onto my stomach, aiming the crossbow at Kyanite, but I hesitated. Onyx was in the shot as well. I saw her look over at me.

"Do it!" she yelled. My hands began shaking. For the first time in a very long time, I doubted my aiming skill. 'What if I hit you?!' I thought to myself. "Do it! I trust you!" Onyx yelled again.

My hands continued shaking and I suddenly felt weak again. Darkness once again engulfed my vision. When I came to again, I saw Onyx become engulfed in a white light before her form disappeared altogether, leaving nothing but her gem behind.

"Onyx!" I yelled. **  
**

 **Read and Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So yesterday was my birthday and honestly I wanted to post this yesterday, but I got super busy. I'll try to do better I promise.**

 **So without further adeu, here's the next chapter of Spencer!**

Chapter 6: The Truth

In the end, it took Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst fusing into Alexandrite to finally take down Kyanite and revert her back to her gem. Once they had defused, Garnet picked me up from where I had been laying just staring at the spot where Onyx's gem had landed.

I zoned out after that for the most part, at least a couple of hours or so, but the next thing I was aware of was Pearl running a wet cloth across my face and Steven wrapping a blanket around my shoulders.

"Spencer, what happened?" Steven asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. One minute I was talking to Onyx, the next Kyanite appeared. Onyx and I fought, Kyanite grabbed Onyx and the next thing I knew, poof! No more Onyx." I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself. "It... it freaked me out. I've never seen one of the gems poofed. What am I supposed to say?"

I felt arms wrap around me and turned to see that Steven was gripping me tightly in a hug. "I know how you feel." He said. "I was scared the first time I saw one of the gems poof. I didn't understand and I thought that meant I'd never see Pearl again. I actually tried to get Holo-Pearl to take her place. That didn't work out so well." I smiled slightly. Steven chuckled. "Don't worry. Onyx will be back. She might look a bit different, but it'll still be her."

"Thanks, Steven." I said, smiling a little wider.

Several days passed and I refused to let Onyx's gem out of my sight. About the fourth day after we had faced Kyanite, I was starting to get the feeling like Onyx was never going to come back, even after Steven had assured me several times that she would.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room. Looking at the coffee table where Onyx's gem had been sitting, I saw the gem glowing brightly and lifting into the air. A bright form spilled from the gem taking the form of a person before it became solid, revealing itself to be Onyx! Once her form had stabilized, she dropped to the floor, landing on her back.

Her outfit was completely different to how it had been before she had been poofed. She now wore a black suit with long sleeves and short pant legs along with sky high black boots replacing her ballet slippers.

Tears sprang to my eyes and I threw my arms around her, blubbering angrily. "If you ever scare me like that again, I'll never forgive you!" Onyx carefully wrapped her own arms around me, patting my back in a comforting motion. I eventually pulled back, sniffling and wiping my nose across my sleeve, which earned a screech of disgust from Pearl.

"Spencer!" she exclaimed. "That's disgusting! Go get cleaned up now!"

I did as Pearl asked, quickly getting changed and coming back just as Onyx asked if I was okay after the thing with Kyanite.

"She's fine." Garnet replied. "She got banged up a little, but it wasn't too serious. She was really wrried about you thugh. She stayed by your gem the entire few days you were gone."

I blushed furiously. "Garnet!" I exclaimed. I turned to Onyx, rubbing my arm awkwardly. "It was no big deal... You did help me out after all..."

She suddenly threw her arms around me, whispering in my ear. "I'm sorry I worried you." I hugged her back, but I felt like there was something Onyx wasn't telling me.

That evening, we played some board games until Steven and I both became so tired neither of us could keep our eyes open anymore and we ended up dropping off to sleep where we sat on the couch.

The next day, I woke up and found I could barely breathe at all through my nose. A sneeze ripped from me and I swear the whole house shook.

"Spencer? Is that you?" Pearl's voice cut through the fog currently covering my brain. I couldn't answer her but I was pretty sure I heard her coming over to where my bed sat. I felt the mattress dip and a cool hand sat on my forehead. "Oh dear, you have a fever." Pearl said softly, brushing my hair back.

I heard another voice, this one no doubt Steven. "Is she okay, Pearl?"

"She'll be fine, Steven." Pearl answered. "It looks like just a simple cold. A few days rest and she should be completely fine."

A simple cold? Then why did I feel like my head was going to explode? I felt something wet and cool get placed on my forehead.

"That should help with the fever a bit." Garnet said.

Everything was a blur for the most part after that. I drifted in and out of consciousness several times. I only woke up completely just long enough to try and eat some chicken noodle soup Pearl gave me. I don't remember if Onyx ever came up to talk to me, though I wish she had. It honestly might have helped me a little.

After what I assume was a day, I was awoken by someone gently shaking me on the shoulder. Opening my eyes, I saw Onyx looking at me with a questioning look. "Are you feeling well enough to go somewhere with me?" I did a mental check. My nose was still stuffed up and my head still hurt a little, but I didn't feel like I would pass out at any given moment.

Sniffling, I nodded slowly. "I guess." Onyx slowly grabbed my hand and dragged me out of bed. I let her lead me out of the house and, as I was still pretty groggy, I didn't pay attention to where Onyx was leading me. A while later, Onyx stopped and let go of my hand. "Where are we?" I asked.

"There's something I need to tell you." Onyx said. "I need you to hear me out before you say anything."

At first I was confused, but when I saw her serious expression, I knew I needed to listen, so I nodded. Onyx took a deep breath and began humming a song I remember my dad used to sing to me when I was a baby, before he began abusing me. I silently began mumbling the lyrics, then looked at Onyx. "Where did you hear that?"

She didn't say anything at first, but then after a couple of minutes she spoke. "When I poofed, I saw something, something that I later figured out was a memory. I saw two gems dancing and singing that song before I think they fused. One of those gems was me but I looked different. The other... the other was your mom, Jade Nephrite." My single brown eye widened as she rushed to tell me what else she had seen. "I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't understand it myself. I tried a lot of different ways to get more memories to piece them together but nothing worked. I tried to cause myself to poof and failed. I asked Garnet if she could see in the past and tell me anything but she has future vision. Then I spoke to Lapis, hoping that she could give me any ideas when she told me that I should've come to you first and she's right. I'm so sorry I didn't, Spencer." Tears ran down her face as she repeatedly apologized over and over, her body shaking violently. "You're the best friend I never had."

All I could do was stare at her in shock. She knew my mother? She had seen these memories and hadn't told me anything?! Onyx slowly calmed down, her tears slowing. "Spencer?" She reached out to me, but I took a step back. She tried again and again, I stepped back. The next time she tried reaching out, I turned and started running away. I heard her call out to me and I could hear her running after me, but I refused to stop and never looked back.

I ran as far and as fast as I could, but a shadow passing over my head finally made me stop. I looked up to see a yellow rhombus shape over my head. A rope flew done and wrapped around me, yanking me into the air. I struggled against the rope, but that just made it pull even tighter. Eventually, the rope did loosen and I fell, falling through the air. As the ground came closer, I saw Onyx running towards me. She narrowly caught me just before I hit the ground. She released her hold on me and I slowly sat on the ground.

"Spencer! Onyx!" I heard Steven yell and saw him and the gems running towards us. "Are you guys okay?" Before I could answer, Onyx was lifted into the air. Looking up, I saw that same rope now held Onyx by her tail and was lifting her into the air. Another rope shot out and grabbed Steven, pulling him into the air as well.

"Steven! Onyx!" I yelled, beginning to run after them, the gems following close behind, but it was too late. The shape flew through the air and disappeared.

 **So how was this chapter? Unfortunately my friend has taken down her side of the story off wattpad so I can't direct you there. But I hope this chapter was pretty good!**

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
